Pour le bien de l'art !
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: Ladonia se rend, comme tous les ans, à ce rassemblement mondial où il fera une rencontre innatendue ... LadoGel.


**Nihao aru !**

**Me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic Hetalia !**

**Bon, c'est sans doute cucul au possible et j'ai fait total n'importe quoi avec les personnalités de Ladonia et Kugel' mais bon, je le poste quand même ^^' ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Ah et aussi, j'avais lu il y a un moment quelques autres LadoGel et j'ai bien peur de m'en être beaucoup (trop ?) inspirée … Donc je m'excuse d'avance …**

**Sur ce …**

**Bonne lecture !**

« Ladonia, dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard à cause de toi ! cria un grand blond aux cheveux courts à l'air quelque peu menaçant.

-Ouai, ouai, j'me grouille…!" répondit d'un air agacé un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus qui fit mine d'accélérer le pas vers son compagnon.

Le plus grand soupira et empoigna ledit Ladonia par le bras pour accélérer le mouvement.

"Sweden…? repris le plus petit après un moment.

-Hum ?

-On est vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

-Oui." répondit fermement le dénommé Sweden, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

Après quelques minutes de marche active, les deux compagnons arrivèrent devant une grande demeure faite de bois sombre. _Un lieu d'habitation à l'image de son propriétaire, Austria…! _pensa Ladonia.

C'était en fait ici que, cette année, se déroulait l'habituelle réunion mondiale, un grand rassemblement où toutes les nations du monde étaient conviées. Et ce, chaque année.

Le garçon aux cheveux roux poussa un énième soupir avant de rejoindre Sweden sur la pas de la porte. Ce dernier toqua. Puis, un grand homme aux cheveux bruns et à l'air distingué ouvrit la porte.

"Bonjour, Austria. salua poliment le grand blond.

-Bienvenue, Sweden, Ladonia." répondit son interlocuteur sur le même ton.

Le plus petit jeta un regard froid à son hôte avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son compagnon. Il bougonna alors d'un ton nonchalant :  
"Bonjour…"

Le brun hocha la tête puis fit signe à ses deux invités d'entrer. Ils s'exécutèrent et purent, en entrant dans l'immense demeure, admirer le grand hall d'entrée. D'aspect très bourgeoise et éclairée seulement par des bougies, fixées sur le grand lustre au plafond, cette première pièce donnait un parfait aperçu du reste de la maison.

Ladonia en resta coi. Il avait bien imaginé que l'intérieur de cette demeure avait une certaine prestance, mais à ce point…! Il jeta un regard à Sweden à ses côté pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans le même état d'admiration.

"Suivez-moi, je vous prie !" déclara alors Austria en entrant à son tour.

Les deux nordiques suivirent donc le grand brun jusqu'à une grande porte de bois noir. Cette dernière ouverte, les invités purent observer les nombreuses autres nations qui étaient déjà présentes.

"Tu vois ! On est dans les derniers ! murmura d'un ton sec Sweden à Ladonia, lequel ne répondit rien.

-Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse ! Passez une bonne journée dans mon humble demeure ! leur lança une dernière fois Austria, en se dirigeant vers une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains.

-Merci !" répondit Sweden avant de tourner la tête vers la foule.

Il cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Et Ladonia n'avait même pas à poser la question pour savoir qui. C'était évidemment le joyeux petit finlandais aux cheveux blonds.

Tout à coup, le plus grand attrapa le poignet de Ladonia avant de le traîner à travers des centaines d'invités. Bien entendu, en direction dudit finlandais.

Tout en se faisant traîner par son compagnon, Ladonia pu observer à loisir des centaines de visages étrangers, aux airs lointains.

Un petit jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns rassemblés en une queue de cheval, un grand blond bruyant à l'accent anglais accompagné d'un petit aux cheveux noirs à l'air asiatique. Un homme avec un chat sur l'épaule, se disputant avec un plus grand portant une barbe de trois jours et un masque, le rendant plus ou moins mystérieux. Ainsi que d'autres qu'il avait déjà vu comme ce grand blond aux cheveux ondulés, ayant toujours une rose à la main ; ou encore ce petit aux cheveux blonds coupés en un carré, l'air efféminé et les yeux toujours mi-clos.

Après avoir pu observer les personnes présentes pendant un moment, Ladonia sentit enfin que Sweden s'arrêtait. Il se redressa avant de se retourner, pour voir le petit blond au béret blanc, discutant avec deux autres nordiques que connaissait le garçon aux cheveux roux. À savoir Denmark et Norway.

Tout à coup, le petit finlandais tourna son regard vers Sweden et son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire. Puis il lança un grand :  
"Sweden ! Te voilà !"

Il s'approcha alors et prit les mains du plus grand dont les joues se teintaient déjà d'une teinte rosée, avant de déclarer :  
"Je suis content que tu sois là !

-Hum…" répondit alors Sweden, comme à son habitude.

_Ça va être comme ça toute la journée…!_ soupira alors intérieurement le garçon aux cheveux roux.

Soudain, un grand cri atteint Ladonia qui se raidit au son de la voix familière :  
"Heeeey ! Ladoniaaa !"

Sealand. Un autre jeune garçon comme Ladonia, qui insupportait au plus haut point ce dernier.  
Le garçon aux cheveux roux n'avait pas du tout envie de devoir supporter Sealand aujourd'hui, en plus de Sweden et Finland. Il ne prit donc pas le temps de réfléchir et fit mine d'avoir repéré quelqu'un qu'il connaissait pour pouvoir s'échapper parmi les nombreuses personnes agglutinées ici.

Il courait donc désormais, slalomait même, mais entendait toujours la voix du petit blond aux épais sourcils derrière lui :  
"Hey ! Ladonia, reviens !"  
Cependant, après un moment de course poursuite effrénée, les cris s'estompèrent enfin et Ladonia s'écroula contre le mur près de lui. Il reprit son souffle avant de regarder autour de lui. Encore des visages inconnus, et il était seul. Et surtout, il n'arriverait pas à retrouver Sweden de là où il était. Il poussa alors un profond soupir avant d'apercevoir une porte un peu plus loin, à sa gauche.

"Après tout … ! déclara Ladonia pour lui-même avant de se diriger vers ladite porte. Ce sera toujours mieux que de fuir Sealand ou de supporter Sweden et Finland toute la journée ! Et un peu d'exploration de manoir géant me fera un truc à faire plutôt que de jouer à la DS !" se justifia-t-il.

Il ouvrit alors la porte de bois, non sans avoir au préalable vérifié que personne ne l'observait, et se faufila dans la pièce.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il inspecta les lieux. C'était une grande salle, presque vide. Le mur de droite était entièrement couvert de larges fenêtres et, au centre, se dressait un piano noir, luisant au soleil.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Il s'approcha du piano, hésita un moment puis s'assit sur le petit tabouret devant l'instrument avant de tester quelques notes. Puis il commença à appuyer au hasard sur autant de touches que lui permettaient ses dix doigts.

Il s'amusa ainsi quelques minutes, faisant désormais de grands gestes, imitant, ou du moins exagérant, ce que ferait sans doute un grand pianiste. Quand tout à coup, une voix résonna dans son dos :

"Ce que tu fais… Ce n'est pas de l'art...!

Ladonia bondit de sa chaise au son de ces paroles et tourna la tête en tous sens, cherchant l'origine de la voix inconnue. Quand soudain, il trouva. C'était un jeune garçon, de son âge.  
_Ou une fille, peut-être ?_ pensa Ladonia.

Et pour cause, l'inconnu avait de très longs cheveux gris, rassemblés en deux tresses, et des yeux violets. Il portait des vêtements plus ou moins originaux et colorés. Et, sur ses genoux, ramenés contre lui, se trouvait un carnet.

"T'es qui ?! demanda alors Ladonia, surpris et un peu honteux d'avoir été pris en train de faire l'idiot chez quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

-KugelMugel. répondit d'une voix neutre le concerné.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'abord ?

-J'habite ici. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, en fait.

-Ah… Heu… Je vois… Désolé…" bégaya Ladonia.

Non seulement cet étrange garçon l'avait pris en train de s'amuser avec le piano de quelqu'un d'autre, mais en plus, il fallait que ce garçon soit un des habitants des lieux. Il ne pouvait rêver meilleure situation…!

"Comment tu t'appelles ? reprit le garçon aux cheveux gris.

-Ah, heu… Ladonia ! Le grand Ladonia de Suède ! répondit le concerné d'une voix ferme, tentant de reprendre un peu de prestance.

-Je vois…" murmura son interlocuteur en repenchant son nez dans son carnet.

Ladonia en resta coi. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? On aurait dit que ledit KugelMugel n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'il soit là ou pas. Le garçon aux cheveux roux décida donc d'aller s'asseoir aux côté du garçon aux cheveux gris, espérant relancer la conversation.

Une fois à côté de son camarade, il jeta un coup d'œil au carnet de son voisin. C'était un dessin, très réaliste, représentant le paysage en face de lui, visible par la fenêtre. Bouche bée, Ladonia l'observa un moment avant de murmurer :  
"Tu dessines super bien…!"

L'intéressé leva alors la tête et planta son regard inexpressif dans celui de son voisin, mettant alors ce dernier mal à l'aise. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de répondre enfin un pâle :  
"Merci."

Puis, sur ce, il se remit à sa tâche.

Quant à Ladonia, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, il sortit sa console de jeu dernière génération, affichant la 3D et dont l'écran surdimensionné prenait toute la place dans sa poche. Puis continua la partie entamée de son jeu vidéo favori.

Soudain, alors qu'il était occupé à faire traverser une grande plaine à son petit personnage blond à l'uniforme vert, il sentit le poids du regard de son voisin posé sur lui. Il mit donc son jeu en pose et tourna son regard vers ce dernier.

"Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vois rien dans ton jeu. Tout est en double. grommela l'intéressé et pointant du doigt l'écran de la console.

-Ah, ça ! C'est parce que tu n'es pas en face ! Tiens !" répondit Ladonia en tendant la console à son voisin.

Ce dernier prit l'objet et l'orienta en face de lui. Ladonia appuya sur le bouton marqué des lettres « Start », remettant le jeu en mode normal, et dit à son voisin :  
"Alors ? Tu vois, là ?"

Son interlocuteur ne répondit rien, ses yeux d'habitude ennuyés étaient grands ouverts et il semblait ébahi par ce qu'il voyait ; ce qui fit rire Ladonia.

"Ne te moque pas de moi ! se brusqua KugelMugel en tournant enfin la tête. Austria n'aime pas ce genre de choses, du coup on n'en a pas ici !

-Hey ! Je ne me moque pas ! C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu serais épaté à ce point !"  
Le garçon aux cheveux gris ne répondit rien et rendit l'objet à son camarade avant de soupirer :  
"Je m'ennuie…

-Tu ne dessines plus ?

-Non… J'ai fini…

-Je peux voir ?

-Si tu veux…" répondit-il, blasé, en tendant son carnet à son voisin.

Ladonia ouvrit alors le carnet à la première page et il put voir le même paysage, mais cette fois-ci la nuit. Puis, il tourna la page, et ce fut encore le même dessin, mais peint à l'aquarelle ; puis s'en suivit des dizaines de versions différentes, éparpillées parmi de multiples versions de portraits représentant à n'en pas douter un Austria sous toutes les coutures. Ou encore la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains que le maître des lieux partait voir à son arrivée.

Tournant les pages une à une, Ladonia ne disait rien mais était ébahi à chaque nouveau dessin qu'il voyait. C'était comme si chaque croquis lui insulfait un sentiment différent : joie, tristesse, entrain, doute et de plus en plus, l'ennui. Puis, il tomba sur le dessin que terminait KugelMugel tout à l'heure. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre, comparant réalité et croquis, et conclut que la version papier était plus belle et plus féerique que la version réelle.

Après cette remarque intérieure, Ladonia ferma le carnet et se tourna vers son voisin.  
"C'est vraiment bien, sérieux !

-Merci. Cependant, en ce moment, je n'ai plus d'inspiration… Plus rien de nouveau ne me vient...! J'en ai assez de dessiner toujours les même visages, toujours les mêmes paysages…! Je veux faire quelque chose de nouveau… Mais il me faudrait de nouveau sentiment à exploiter… J'ai essayé d'en introduire un dans chacun de mes dessins, mais je les ai déjà tous faits et refaits…!

-Mais on ne peut pas inventer de nouveaux sentiments…!

-Non… répondit-il d'un air abattu.

-Cependant, reprit-il, on peut toujours en découvrir de nouveaux..."

Il observait la réaction de son voisin du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier répondit simplement :  
"Peut-être… Enfin, je ne crois pas être un artiste dans l'âme…"

Déçu par cette réponse, KugelMugel baissa les yeux vers le sol et garda le silence, quand à Ladonia, surpris de cette réaction, il demanda :  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien…" répondit platement le garçon aux cheveux gris.

Ladonia l'observa d'un air dubitatif, avant de se placer en face de son voisin pour planter son regard dans le sien.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-il, têtu.

-Rien je te dis ! répondit KugelMugel, en détournant le regard.

-Je ne te crois pas. insista le garçon aux cheveux roux.

-Eh bien, tant pis pour toi !" répliqua son interlocuteur.

Soudain, une voix perça de l'autre côté de la porte :  
"Hey, Ladonia ! Je suis sûr que tu es là !

-Merde ! lança alors l'intéressé.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda KugelMugel.

-Un gars qui passe sa vie à m'énerver ! C'était pour l'éviter que je suis venu ici au départ…! On doit se cacher !

-Hein ? Mais on n'a pas le temps, et il…" commença le garçon aux cheveux gris.

Mais Ladonia ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, il attrapa la main de son voisin et l'entraîna avec lui dans une armoire posée juste là, assez grande pour les accueillir tous les deux.

À peine la porte de ladite armoire fut fermée que celle de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un Sealand survolté, comme à son habitude :  
"Hey, Ladonia, je savais que tu étais ici ! Haha…! Ha... bah…?"

Dans leur piètre cachette, Ladonia retînt un grand rire moqueur.

"Sealand ! Bloody Hell, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria une voix plus loin.

-England… murmura Ladonia à son compagnon, pour qu'il comprenne la situation.

-Je cherche Ladonia ! répondit fermement le petit Sealand.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que tu fais, ce que je voulais dire, c'était de fermer cette porte et d'aller jouer plus loin ! T'es pas chez toi, bon sang !

-Dans ce cas-là, dis-le clairement ! Je n'ai fait que répondre à ta question, moi !

-Fermes cette porte !

-Oui, oui…!" répondit le petit blond.

Puis les murmures s'estompèrent, signe que la conversation continuait plus loin.

Tout à coup, un grand rire s'échappa de l'armoire dans laquelle se cachaient Ladonia et KugelMugel :  
"Sérieux, quel idiot ce Sealand !" s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux roux en éclatant de rire.

Mais son interlocuteur ne répondit rien.

"Hey, Kugel' ! T'es là ?

-Hum… murmura l'intéressé.

-Hey, ça va pas ?

-Si, si…"

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité de la petite armoire, Ladonia pouvait distinguer son camarade en face de lui, les joues rouges et le regard tourné vers le sol.

"Kugel'…? murmura Ladonia en se penchant vers son interlocuteur.

-Je veux sortir. déclara tout à coup le garçon aux cheveux gris en se levant.

-Hein ? Attends ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? "le rattrapa le garçon aux cheveux roux en tentant de se lever à son tour.

Cependant, ses mouvements furent trop brusques et il fit basculer la petite armoire sur le côté. Faisant s'écraser, par la même occasion, les deux garçons.

"Ouch… grommela Ladonia tout en passant sa main derrière sa tête, les yeux fermés. Kugel', ça va ? reprit-il en se rappelant son camarade.

-O-Oui…" murmura l'intéressé.

Ladonia pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue et il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors le garçon aux cheveux gris, se retenant tant bien que mal de s'écraser sur lui, les joues en feu et ses longues nattes retombant devant lui.

Ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation, aucun des deux ne fit un geste et ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes avant que KugelMugel ne murmure :  
"Ladonia, j'ai mal au bras… Je veux sortir…

-Oui, je me doute, moi non plus je ne suis pas super bien, là, mais j'essaye de trouver un meilleur moyen de sortir que de se laisser tomber sur le côté…

-Oui, et bien dépêche-toi s'il te plaît ! Mon bras va lâcher…!

-Bon, heu…" répondit alors simplement le garçon aux cheveux roux tout en essayant de se redresser. Mais il fut arrêté par ce qui semblait être une étagère cassée au-dessus de sa tête, se retrouvant face à face avec son compagnon. Ce dernier rougit de plus belle et baissa les yeux.

"Mon bras…" murmura-t-il.

En effet, désormais, Ladonia pouvais voir que KugelMugel se retenait sur un seul bras. Bras qui tremblait de fatigue.

"Je vais t'aider…!" répondit le garçon aux cheveux roux et attrapant son camarade par les épaules, le redressant.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris soupira, soulagé de ne plus devoir se reposer sur son bras endolori.  
Il était désormais assis, ou du moins recroquevillé aux côtés de Ladonia qui tentait d'ouvrit la porte.

"J'y arrive pas… grommela ce dernier tout en poussant la porte de toutes ses forces.

-Quoi...?

-On est coincés je crois…

- …

-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

- …

- …"

Puis, plus personne ne parla et un silence pesant s'installa. Et, bien que les deux garçons soit collés l'un contre l'autre, à cause du manque cruel de place, c'était comme si ils étaient à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Les minutes passèrent. De longues minutes. Quand KugelMugel déclara enfin :  
"Austria viendra me chercher ce soir… Ou bien alors Hungary… Mais quelqu'un viendra et on pourra sortir.

-Je suis désolé…

-Pas grave…"

Ladonia poussa un profond soupire et tenta de bouger un peu.

"Je commence à être engourdi.

-Moi aussi…"

Puis un nouveau silence s'installa, plus long cette fois ci. Tellement long que KugelMugel eut le malheur de fermer les yeux un peu trop longtemps et il s'endormit. Quant à Ladonia, il attendait toujours et était perdu dans ses pensées quand son camarade endormi tomba sur ses genoux endoloris. Surpris, Ladonia sursauta et bégaya :  
"K-Kugel' ?!"

Puis, il réalisa que le concerné s'était assoupi.

"Ah… D'accord…"

Il poussa un profond soupir.

"Tu me laisses tout seul, maintenant…?"

Il rit sans joie, avant de regarder le visage du garçon aux cheveux gris posé sur ses genoux.  
_On le croirait presque sortit d'un rêve, comme ça…_ se mit à penser Ladonia avant de commencer à jouer avec une des tresses de son compagnons endormi.

Il s'amusa un moment à remettre en place les longs cheveux de son camarade, à défaire ses nattes, puis les refaire. Cela l'occupait.

Tout à coup, le garçon aux cheveux gris bougea dans son sommeil et vint attraper la main de Ladonia tout en murmurant quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

"Hey…!" murmura ce dernier tout en tentant de se libérer de l'étreinte de son camarade.  
Mais son compagnon aux cheveux gris tenait fermement sa main et ne semblait pas prêt de la lâcher. Ladonia poussa un faux soupir d'énervement mais sourit tout de même en regardant son compagnon.

Quand le garçon aux cheveux gris ouvrit doucement les yeux, son camarade était en train de refaire pour la énième fois une de ses nattes de sa main libre et il tenait fermement sa main de l'autre.

Le visage pâle du garçon aux cheveux gris se teinta alors d'une forte teinte rouge quand il réalisa la situation.

"Ah ! Tu es réveillé !" déclara Ladonia en remarquant les yeux ouverts de son camarade.  
L'intéressé planta alors son regard inexpressif dans celui du garçon aux cheveux roux qui bégaya :  
"Heu… Ç-ça va ?"

Son camarade ne répondit rien et tourna le dos au garçon aux cheveux roux, sans toutefois lâcher sa main.

"Kugel' ?" appela Ladonia en se penchant, de façon à voir le visage de son compagnon.

Mais ce dernier ne cilla pas.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Kugel' ? appela-t-il de nouveau.

-N-Non… répondit enfin l'intéressé.

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu me tournes le dos comme ça ?"

De nouveau, Ladonia n'obtenut aucune réponse de son camarade dont les joues s'empourpraient de plus en plus.

Ladonia lui prit alors son autre main et le força à lui faire face, il s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur front se touche et il dit, d'un ton qui lui demandait des explications :  
"Kugel'…"

Tout à coup, KugelMugel murmura :  
"Ladonia…?

-Oui ?

-Je… je voudrais… essayer quelque chose… murmura-t-il, les joues en feu, avant d'ajouter : Pour le bien de l'art !

-Hum ? Quoi ?"

KugelMugel releva alors la tête, planta son regard dans celui du garçon aux cheveux roux et se rapprocha jusqu'au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

D'abord très surpris, Ladonia ne fit pas un geste mais lorsqu'il réalisa, le garçon aux cheveux gris s'était déjà éloigné et, les joues brulantes et le regard tourné à son opposé, il attendait une quelconque réaction de son camarade.

"Kugel', qu'est-ce qu…

-Je suis désolé. le coupa-t-il net.

-Non, mais…"

Le garçon aux cheveux gris tourna alors un regard plein d'espoir vers Ladonia qui ne savait plus quoi rajouter.

Alors, changeant ses pensées en gestes, il joignit de nouveau ses mains à celles de KugelMugel et l'embrassa à son tour.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment quand, tout à coup, la porte de la petite armoire s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un flot de lumière et par la même occasion, dévoilant la silhouette d'Austria.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, les joues rougies et leurs mains jointent, et Austria commença à crier :  
"KUGELMUGEL !"

L'intéressé baissa les yeux et Austria continua :  
"Que faisiez-vous tous les deux ?! Et toi, que fais-tu là pour commencer ?!" reprit-il en s'adressant à Ladonia, qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le grand brun reprenant déjà :  
- Je vais chercher Sweden, quant à toi…!" dit-il, menaçant, en jetant un regard au garçon aux cheveux gris.

Ce dernier se replia sur lui-même, comme fautif, mais tenait toujours fermement la main de Ladonia.

"Je vous laisse deux petites minutes, juste le temps de ramener Sweden, mais puis-je vraiment vous faire confiance ?!"

Sur ce, il tourna les talons en vitesse et referma la lourde porte derrière lui.

Pendant quelques secondes, pas un bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce, mais Ladonia sentait la main tremblante de son compagnon dans la sienne. Il se tourna donc vers le garçon aux cheveux gris et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de murmurer :  
"Ça va aller…!"

L'intéressé posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Ladonia sans dire un mot, tandis que ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Cependant, en entendant des bruits près de la porte, ils se détachèrent bien vite l'un de l'autre et s'assirent simplement côte à côte.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas Sweden mais Finland que Ladonia vit en premier. Ce dernier observa KugelMugel avant de sourire au garçon aux cheveux roux.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé Sweden, mais j'ai pensé que Finland pourrait te ramener chez toi." déclara Austria à l'intention de Ladonia qui hocha la tête.

Finland s'approcha et sourit au garçon aux cheveux gris, puis murmura à celui aux cheveux roux :  
"On ferait mieux d'y aller... viens !"

Pour une fois, Ladonia ne protesta pas. Finland avait raison. Et il jeta un dernier regard à KugelMugel avant de tourner les talons et de partir à la suite du petit blond qui le ramena chez lui.

~~~~•~~~~

Quelques jours plus tard, le garçon aux cheveux gris dessinait, comme à son habitude, sur son carnet de croquis, quand soudain la jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtain se pencha sur l'œuvre en déclarant :  
"Ce dessin n'est pas comme d'habitude, il dégage comme… une aura particulière."

Le garçon aux cheveux gris ne répondit rien et attendit juste la suite.

"Voilà ! Je sais, il renvoie un sentiment qui n'apparaît pas sur tes autres dessins ! L'amour, je dirais !"

**Voilà, c'est fini !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Sur ce, Jaa~ !**

_**Racontage de life**_** : La troisième partie de Synchronicity est ****ENFIN**** sortiiiie ! Je suis trop contente ! Je me la suis écouté en boucle pendant toute l'écriture de cette fanfic x3 !**

**Passez l'écouter !**_** watch?v=vuEVRkT7C2g**_


End file.
